New Life
by MrsAnneBlack
Summary: Lily Swan move in with her father to spend her senior year at Forks high, but little does she expect to fall in love with Jacob Black, or for her sister Bella, to not be okay with this.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home

I've been going over this idea for a while, so here goes

I've been going over this idea for a while, so here goes. I really hope that Bella choices Jacob **ducks from rotten veggies thrown by rabid Edward fans**, but if that doesn't happen, I hope Jake is happy. This is my idea of how he could end up happy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lily. Nothing people!

Skfdjglkjhklgjlkf;jhkl;jklhjihgkl;fhjl;khjfl;jfgl;khjflhk;jf;hljflk;hfjhl;fkhjlk;ty iotriyiftyiftyiitfyitfiyjiktfykfhkfhkjfgjkgfhkjfgjhjfghkjfghjkgfjhfhjkghjjghjfgjhjhkjfghkfkjlhjfghjkfghkgfhjkfh

I stare out the window of my father's police cruiser. I love the scenery of Forks, I'm used to it having spent a month of my life here since I was a baby. You see my Mom and Dad split before I was born. Mom couldn't stand the dreariness of this small town so she left with my older sister when she was only an infant. Little did Mom know, but she was really pregnant with me, Lily Annabelle Swan.

Now almost seventeen years later I'm going to live with my Dad and older sister. I had been going to a private school in Europe until I got kicked out at the end of the last semester. When I went back to Jacksonville, Mom told me that I would have to go stay with my Dad for my senior year of high school as she would be traveling a lot with my step Dad Phil who is a ball player.

It's not that bad having to move to Forks. Dad and I get along great; it's just my sister who I don't get along with. Bella and I are like oil and water, never having got along for very long. The only good thing is she will be getting married, next month, and then going away to school in September. I could deal with her for a month at the very least; I mean we did live together for almost ten years before I went away. We also fought like cats and dogs the whole time, but maybe we both grew out of that. I sighed absentmindedly at the thought.

"You okay sunshine?" Dad asks me a little awkwardly.

I force a smile onto my face before turning to look at him, "I'm fine Dad. Just a little jet lagged is all."

He nods knowingly, and thankfully doesn't push it; for this I'm grateful.

It's quiet for the remainder of the ride home. After what feels like hours we see the first signs of my father's house. Getting closer I am now able to see not only my sisters old 53 Chevy, but also a handsome silver Volvo, parked on the side of the road leaving the driveway free.

"Who's car is that?" I ask slightly awed.

Dad groans slightly under his breath before answering me, "Oh that belongs to Edward Cullen."

"Bella's Edward?"

Now that I think about it Bella had told me once that the Cullen's were loaded. I wish I owned a car like that, but I'd need my license for that and living in Europe I'd never went for it. Anyway, there is no point wishing for things that will never happen. The Swan's just didn't own nice things. The only reason I got into a private school was through a full scholarship that paid for travel, and computer.

Dad and I bring my things into the kitchen where my sister and a God meet us. My sister looks the same as always, taller then me by only an inch, long brown hair like mine (except I got Dad's curls), and identical eyes to me. People often tell us that if it weren't for the age, Bells and I could pull off being twins. The God was tall, muscular with bronzy hair, and the most beautiful gold eyes. I can't help but feel slightly envious of my sister for her catch.

"Hey Lils," Bella greets me giving me a hug. It feels forced, and I wonder if she is really matured since the few months since I've seen her, or if it was all a show for Edward.

"Hi Bells," I reply hugging her back. No point looking like a snob.

Then comes the awkward silence. I glance at my shoes listening to the actual cricket that must be inside the house. It does help add to the atmosphere of the moment I can't help but notice. This goes on until the God takes a step forward to me.

"Hello Lily," the God says extending his hand. "I'm Edward."

I gape at Edward hoping my mouth isn't hanging open. Shake the hand! Don't just stare at him like a moron! A voice hisses to me, and I quickly take his hand in my own. It's very cold, I notice, like it has been in the freezer or something.

"Hello," I mumble not able to make a more coherent sentence.

"I hope you enjoy it here in Forks."

"Forks good," I manage to choke out, putting my hands in the pockets of my favorite traveling jeans.

Forks good? Oh my God. He is going to think I'm a complete moron. I need to get out of the room and fast, super fast.

"I'm going to go. Out," I mumble, and then turn and head out the front door.

I just walk. I am so embarrassed. He is going to think I'm a moron, or a head case. I'm usually so good talking to guys! What could have happened?

It's awhile before I realize that I'm walking through the woods that run behind Dad's place. It's very beautiful around here, and I know it well, having walked it to near memorization as a child; so I'm not scared. The green forest passes me, and soon the sun is setting. I know I should be heading back home before Dad gets worried, but I can't yet. I don't think I can face anyone until I've calmed down a bit.

I take a deep breath, and take a seat on an overturned tree putting my head in my hands. Maybe I can live right here in the woods? It wouldn't be too bad to be a hermit, I suppose.

Suddenly there is a snapping sound, followed by shuffling coming from somewhere in front of me. I look up just in time to see a large, russet colored wolf, or at least that's what I'm guessing it is. It's at least two or three times the size of a normal wolf, but I'm not sure what else it could be. Anyway, there it is, maybe a foot or two from me, it's eyes locking onto mine. I feel almost as if I've seen those eyes before, but that's ridiculous. Right? It's the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me, but I'm not scared. In fact I feel incredibly safe, and calm. Before I know it the wolf seems to shake its head slightly, and then walks away.

After it's gone, I continue to stare at the spot where it was in awe. Finally, I decide I should go home. Charlie is going to be so pissed though, and that makes me dread getting there.

When I make it home, Dad is on the phone looking both anxious and, as I thought he would, mad. He turns to look at me as I walk into the room letting out a long breath, before addressing the speaker again, "Never mind Billy, she's just walked in. Thanks though, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

He hangs up the phone before turning to look at me. "Where in the world have you been?"

"I've been walking," I answer truthfully. I suddenly think about my sister, and when she went missing. Dad must have been thinking the same thing but the look on his face. I suddenly feel awful. "I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Dad takes another deep breath, but seems to relax. He comes over and hugs me. This is very shocking, as I do not have a hugging, touchy feely family. I hug him back though, happy I'm not in trouble, and he's not angry.

"Don't you ever scare me like that Lily," he says into my hair.

"I promise Dad."

He lets go of me after a second, "Well, you better get off to bed now. I put your bags up in your room."

I nod, "thanks Dad."

I head up the stairs quickly. The prospect of warm PJ's, and bed, makes me excited. All of a sudden I'm really tired, but also still energized. If this was only my first day in Forks, I wonder what the rest of my time here will entail? Whatever that may be, I'll be it's going to be amazing.

Fsdfjdflg;dfljhgk;lghhgfghfgthkfglhj;lhjk;lghjklg;hjhg;kljfhlk;fhjl;kfhjkl;ghjlgk;hjl;hkjfh;lkjh;klhj;lghj;klhgjfgh;jkfllgh;lkjhgjfghfghjlkfgjhfjl;hkj;fhkfh;kjfhlkfghjklhgjgjkhjkhgkfghjkfghkfgh

Short, I know. I'm sorry. I'll try and get more soon if you all review and say if you like it. Constructive criticism is allowed, and preferred, thanked even. Whatever helps me to be a better writer. There will be some human Jacob in the next chappie so never fear.


	2. Chapter 2 the wolf

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Okay first off thank you for the wonderful reviews. Please keep 'em coming. I'm glad you all seem so responsive to my story. If it weren't for you'll I'd probably not be updating so fast. Lol. Well maybe I would, but I feel good now. 

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Lily. Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind all the rest.

Gjfdlk;gjdflkg;jfdlg;kfdjg;ldfjgkl;jgfklg;jdf;jkgdfgk;jg;jdf;lgjdfgjkdg;kjdf;lgjdfgk;lfdjgk;ldfjgkdlg;jgk;jdfgk;jdfgk;ldjfgk;djgkl;fjgkl;gj;klgjdl;gjkf;lgj;lkgjlkdgkjkdfgkkjlgjjdfgjkdfjgjkdfjgjkdfgjkdfjgjdfkgjdjfgjklg

The moon shines down on me from between the gaps of trees. I'm in the forest again, walking. I don't know where I'm supposed to be going, or how I got here to begin with, but I don't care. The soft breeze that blows my hair from my face feels nice, and I stop so I can enjoy it more. I close my eyes, and it's like something is staring at me. Re-opening my eyes I can see the russet wolf from before walk out in front of me, so close I could touch it. Also like earlier I don't feel scared that I could be devoured in mere seconds. The wolf and I stare each other down for a few minutes before it lays down at my feet. I blink a few times trying to process what has just happened. A wild animal, with the power to kill me in seconds is acting like a pet. An unexplained feeling of wanting to touch the wolf overcomes me, and against my better judgment I feel my arm extend forward. The animal looks up at me but doesn't move a muscle, as my hand gets closer to the fur around its neck. I wonder what it will feel like, if it will be soft like a well cared for dog, or scratchy like a wild animal?

When my finger brushes against the fur it hurts; nothing like I had expecting: hard and throbbing? An intense pain runs threw my middle finger and down through my hand. My eyes flutter open, revealing the soft pink of my room, and, my middle finger slightly bent against the wall. Pain is quickly moving through my hand, stronger now that I'm awake, telling me it's either broken, or at the least bruised.

I cradle my hand against my chest, biting my lip to stop the string of profanities that is threatening to escape. My Mom always tells me I have the mouth of a sailor.

Looking down, I notice my finger is starting to swell, and I decide I better go put something on it. I jump out of bed hurrying down to the kitchen to get ice. Nice ice, how I love thee. It's quiet in the house, and as I get to the kitchen I've seen no one so I am guessing that Dad's either at work or gone fishing; seeing as it's Saturday I'd put my money on the latter. Bella must be, well I don't really care as long as she's gone out.

I open the freezer a little too eagerly, seeing as a bag of French fries flies too the floor when I do. Sighing I bend down to retrieve the food only to be scared helpless.

"Morning."

The sound of my sister's voice startles me making me jump; too bad that when I do this I end up banging my head on the still open freezer door.

"Crap!" I scream throwing my bad hand on top of my head making the pain in my hand throb worse then before, "double crap!"

"Are you okay?" Bella looks at me worried.

"You scared the bejesus out of me," I say holding my good hand to my chest. She looks a little sheepish, but I can't help but smile. Maybe things between us might be better now that we're old. I dunno, maybe pigs will fly as well.

"What happened to your hand?" this voice wasn't my sister, but rather Edward. Why he is always here when I do something stupid is beyond me. Maybe I'm just becoming as big a klutz as Bella, or a bad luck magnet.

I force myself to talk normally as I look over at Edward Cullen, "I just stubbed my finger against the wall by accident."

I can see him look from me to my sister, and he chuckles very low under his breath. Bella and I both glare at him knowing what he is getting at. I'm not as bad as my sister, no matter what the recent events may indicate. I'm usually well coordinated.

"What?" we ask in unison.

"Nothing," he says shaking his head slightly. Smart boy, very smart.

I open my mouth to say something else, but he interrupts, "can I see your hand?"

He reaches out for my hand, and I allow him to take it in his cool one. It feels nice against the throbbing of my injured finger so I don't mind as he feels around trying to figure the extent of the damage.

"I don't think it's broken," he says releasing me after another second or two, "I'd bet it's just a bruise. Just keep putting ice on it, and it should be fine."

"Ok, thanks," I reply about to turn back to the freezer, but before I have a chance to do anything he is handing me a baggy filled with ice.

"Um, thanks again," I say a little staggered. I must still be tired because I can swear I see Bella give Edward a warning look.

"We better get going if we want to meet Alice for the wedding plans," Bella says looking at the clock on the microwave.

"You're right," Edward says. "It was nice seeing you again Lily."

"You too Edward," I say smiling.

"Bye," Bella waves to me before heading toward the door.

"Yeah, bye."

With that I'm alone. I quickly dress in my second favourite pair of jeans, low cut, and slightly ripped at the knees, and pink tank top. I wonder what I should do today. I decide the safest thing for me to do today would watch TV; I couldn't get hurt doing that. I hope not anyway. I flip threw the channels: news, news, soap, soap, infomercial; nothing good is on. I am about to turn it off altogether when I hear the door open. At first I think it's just Bella and Edward coming back, or maybe just Dad home from fishing, but then I hear the sound of wheels, and more then one sets of footsteps.

I turn around just in time to see my Dad, and two men. One looks to be about Dad's age, or older, and the other is maybe in his middle twenties. He is also drop dead gorgeous with chin length black hair, and dark eyes. He looks sad slightly, but then he sees me, and the sad look disappears.

"Hey Lils," Dad says breaking me from my reverie. "Do you remember Billy and Jacob Black?"

That's Jacob Black? I remember him from when I was really little.  
I played with him a few times as a child, but we had never gotten really close. He is my age, I realize taking in his extreme height, and muscles. I never would have guessed it by looking at him. I wish I looked like a hot babe, in comparison to him.

I must be staring or something cause Dad addresses me again a little more firmly, "Lily?"

I shake my head and quickly stand up, "Oh, sorry. Hello."

Billy smiles at me as I walk over and shake his hand, "hello Lily. Why you've grown since I've last seen you. Excited to start your senior year? Jake, here will be too back down in La Push."

I look over at Jacob and smile, "Oh, so you're a senior as well?"

He smiles back at me looking slightly embarrassed, "yeah. I'm hoping to actually graduate, I was sick a little bit last year. Missed quite a bit of classes, not that I'm complaining."

I smile again liking him. He was genuine, and nice. I love that; a welcome change from a lot of the guys I'd known at my old school that always seemed to be fake, and the only good thing about them being their accents. I do love a boy with an accent.

Soon Dad and Billy are watching the game in the living room leaving me alone with Jacob in the kitchen. It's beautiful out, so we decide to sit in the yard at talk. It's easy talking to Jacob, but he seems a little down about something all the same. It's nothing anyone would really catch up, seeing as he's trying to hide it, but it's still there in the back of his eyes. I feel sad upon seeing that look; something's hurt him bad. I wonder what that could be. Even more I wish that I could make it go away for good.

Sitting on the grass next to him, I suddenly feel nervous. I don't nervous around guys, well not usually. What is it about this town that's changing me so much from my old self?

"You okay?" Jacob asks and I realize I have been lost in space.

I shake my head in order to bring me back to this reality and Jacob Black, "Yeah, I just got so much on my mind. It's really different being back here again."

"You were away at school right?"

I nod my head, "Yeah in Wales. I loved it there."

I sigh wistfully remembering my school, friends, and the wonders of Europe.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you leave?"

I groan. I was hoping no one would ask me that question. The only ones to know the real reason to my leaving, my reason of being kicked out was my mother and father. I like it that way too. It's so embarrassing. I don't want to be rude though, and tell him to butt out, so really I have no other choice but to spill my guts. It's going to take awhile though.

"It's a long story."

A friendly smirk spreads across Jacob's face as he leans back against his arms, "I've got awhile if you do."

Wonderful!

Skljfs;ljgfgljgfhfdkjgdhfgjkdhfgjdgfhdkjgfhdfkjghdfhdfkjghfdjgkhgjkdhgkdhgdfhdfhdflkhfdghgdhgdfhdfghdfghghgdjkhgdhdfg


End file.
